


A New (Robotic) Fool

by RobBob13



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobBob13/pseuds/RobBob13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One quick Thing!</p><p>-  - means thoughts.<br/>" " is character dialog. duh.<br/>Bold text means magic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New (Robotic) Fool

**Author's Note:**

> One quick Thing!
> 
> \- - means thoughts.  
> " " is character dialog. duh.  
> Bold text means magic.

"Unit #883N10! We have you surrounded! Give up now or we will use force!" Screamed the guard. -Scanning for any evasive manuvers to escape...none found...checking what punishment awaits if captured...instantaneous destruction of body type & personality...that must be avoided at any cost...too many counting on escape!- "I repeat, there is no way out of this 10th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppersion Weapon Nobu! Return to your quarters or be destroyed!" Screamed the guard again. -Must find way out...cant let 823F10 down...- A mysterious blue light enveloped the robot. -What is this power?...Checking files for any data...- " **Per...So...NA**!"  Screamed Nobu into the dark night. "W-what the hell is that?" "Oh god, its awakened! Everyone RUN!!"  In a white flash, all the guards surrounding hime had been turned into either blood and bone, or broken beyond repair scrap. -Scanning...All guards are dead...Systems have been repaired. Power restored...Resuming mission- While he found it quite strange, Nobu shook it off and continued running, hoping to just get away. He didn't know where he was going. he just wanted to escape this place. He wanted to never see it again. He made a promise to all of his dead friends. He will see this place burn down. He will return and personally see to it that every single scientist involved in these projects suffer. He will make sure that the world knows what the Kirijo Group has repeated. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys have any ideas or recommdendations for how to improve this please leave a comment.  
> -RobBob13


End file.
